


in sweet shock (earth trembling)

by fromthemist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthemist/pseuds/fromthemist
Summary: Kiyoomi doesn’t understand whyhehas to dress up when Atsumu is the one with the weird fox obsession.↳pure pwp smut,ft. assertive atsumu and kiyoomi in costume
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 48
Kudos: 525
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020, stories that touched me





	in sweet shock (earth trembling)

**Author's Note:**

> so after months of drowning in sakuatsu, i'm finally coming around to writing a fic of my own. literally just straight up smut with some fluff thrown in, because i have only one brain cell and its horny. 
> 
> a big thank you to [omi](https://twitter.com/lokurochan) and [nicki](https://twitter.com/ttodomomo) for betaing 💖 
> 
> and to all you bottomi fans out there — this one's for you. hope you enjoy!

Kiyoomi hisses, fists bunching into the sheets. Glowering at the sight of Atsumu’s smug smile, he forces himself to relax against the thumb circling lazily around his hole, anticipation weighing heavy in his chest.

“Get on with it,” he snaps, or tries to – the words come out breathless instead, the edge of a whine coloring his voice. Atsumu’s expression goes even cockier.

“Just wanna take my time with ya, Omi.” He licks his lips, half-lidded eyes fixed on Kiyoomi’s cock, twitching every time Atsumu prods teasingly at his puckered rim. “Ya know how much I love seein’ ya fall apart for me.”

Kiyoomi swallows, turning to hide his face as his cheeks turn hot. He hates it when he’s laid out on his back, open to Atsumu’s hungry gaze – he feels too exposed, too raw and vulnerable, but Kiyoomi knows that it’s the exact reason why Atsumu prefers him like this.

“It’s cute, when ya try to hide,” Atsumu muses, and Kiyoomi jerks when Atsumu slips a finger inside him. His heavy exhale is more out of frustration than anything else – he can barely feel the stretch, lube smoothing the breach to a glide, and Kiyoomi clenches down, trying to build a little more friction.

“Atsumu... ”

Atsumu laughs. “Aw, ya want more, baby?” His grin is sharp, especially when Kiyoomi’s cock jumps at the pet name. “Since I’m feelin’ generous…”

Another finger joins the first without any warning, the intrusion steady and slow as the digits get worked in, deeper and deeper. Kiyoomi moans, eyes fluttering shut, while Atsumu watches from his place between Kiyoomi’s spread legs. He has to force himself to relax, muscles loosening to savor the stretch while it lasts.

It fades much too soon for his tastes, and Kiyoomi demands, “Another one, add another – ”

“Yeah, yeah, I gotcha.” The third finger burns, sweet and hot and _delicious_ , and Kiyoomi lets out a faint whimper as he pushes back against Atsumu’s touch. His eyes roll back when Atsumu spreads the digits wide, testing the give of his hole, and a deliberate press against his prostate has Kiyoomi jerking, dribbling precome across his abdomen.

Atsumu hums. “Good?”

“Mmm… harder – ” Kiyoomi groans when Atsumu flexes his fingers on his next thrust, rough and abrupt enough to make his voice break into a gasp. “ _Fuck, yes_ – ”

Atsumu chuckles, setting an unhurried rhythm as his unoccupied hand traces a path from Kiyoomi’s puckered asshole up between his balls and the underside of his cock. Carefully, Atsumu grinds his palm into the weeping head before fisting Kiyoomi’s dick firmly, giving it a deliberate tug as he presses up against Kiyoomi’s prostate again. The dual sensations make Kiyoomi’s eyes roll back in bliss.

“I think yer ready,” he muses, copper-gold eyes glinting brightly. Atsumu looks disgustingly composed, and Kiyoomi can’t help but scowl up at him through squinted eyes. “Doin’ alright there, Omi?”

It’s tempting to say no. Kiyoomi wants to lie, to pretend that he needs to be stretched open more just to savor the feeling of being fingered until he orgasms, but he knows that he’ll have to put up with Atsumu’s pouting if he does. He tricked Atsumu into making him come the last time they tried doing this, which is how Kiyoomi knows that the pleasure isn’t worth dealing with Atsumu’s incessant complaints about how Kiyoomi ruined plans _again_.

Kiyoomi glances mutinously at the items innocently lying further down the bed, the dark color a contrast to the white cotton sheets. He still doesn’t understand why _he_ has to dress up when Atsumu is the one with the weird fox obsession.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Kiyoomi grumbles, lip jutting out mulishly as Atsumu gently pulls away. He’s placated a little by the fact that Atsumu wipes his sticky fingers on a towel rather than on the sheets, but Kiyoomi deliberately turns his nose up when Atsumu gives him a consoling pat on the thigh. “I fucking _knew_ you were a furry.”

Unfortunately, the barb gets him nothing more than a fond eye roll. “I think that says more ‘bout yer tastes than mine.” Atsumu winks, leaning back and scooping up the items from the bed. “Can’t quite remember it all that clearly, but… who asked who out again?”

“Don’t fucking remind me,” Kiyoomi mutters, huffing petulantly. “I regret it every day.”

Atsumu just laughs again, handing over the first object with an excited wiggle. Kiyoomi rolls his eyes to hide the smile that threatens to curl at his lips as he takes it – his boyfriend is too damn adorable sometimes.

With a sigh, he steels himself and slides the wide headband into his hair as Atsumu watches. There are two fox ears attached to the plastic, disturbingly realistic and an exact match to his dark curls, but it fits snug over his scalp, sitting comfortably behind his ears. Nothing moves when he shakes his head experimentally, rolling his neck, and Kiyoomi feels his cheeks burn when Atsumu beams at him, eyes sparkling.

“Ya look so cute, Omi!” Atsumu reaches up to flick playfully at one furry ear, pulling back only when Kiyoomi bats at him with a snarl. “Aw, c’mon baby, don’t be like that – ”

“Quit playing around,” Kiyoomi growls, slumping back into the pillows and hooking his hands behind his knees, spreading himself wide. “Just put it in already.”

“Okay, I am! I am, just gimme a second – ”

As Atsumu fiddles with the cap of the lube bottle, Kiyoomi takes the chance to look over the steel anal plug clutched in the blonde’s hand. It’s not the biggest in their collection, but it’s definitely on the thicker side, larger than the toys Kiyoomi personally prefers. The tapered end is ribbed and wide, another bulb sitting along the curved neck, but the plug itself isn’t really what he’s looking at.

Rather, Kiyoomi’s attention is focused on the sleek, white-tipped fox tail attached to the base of the toy, the jet-black fur shining in the dim light of their bedroom. Atsumu had it custom ordered even before they first started dating, out of some strange, bizarre hope – and after they had settled into a comfortable compromise about sex, using the plug on Kiyoomi was all Atsumu could talk about. He had begged and wheedled and pleaded for _months_ , until Kiyoomi finally agreed to let him do what he wanted.

The toy looks bigger now than before, somehow – slicked up with lube, it catches the light on all the different ridges and curves, and Kiyoomi swallows thickly. He can’t quite decide if it’s due to nervousness or excitement.

There’s a quiet hum of satisfaction, the click of the bottle cap closing, and Atsumu settles himself back between Kiyoomi’s thighs eagerly.

“Ready?”

“Sometime this century please.” Kiyoomi means to shoot Atsumu a glare, but he finds his eyes rolling back instead when Atsumu presses the tip of the plug to his perineum. The brush of cold metal and lube feels a little like he’s been burned, his core tightening instinctively as he tries to shy away from the sensation. “Fuck, _shit_ – ”

“Heh, what was that, Omi?”

Kiyoomi just barely catches a glimpse at the delighted, shit-eating grin on Atsumu’s face, a warbly “fuck you” escaping his gritted teeth as Atsumu rubs the rounded tip back and forth across his sensitive skin. The almost numbing chill manages to penetrate straight to his cock, but it only adds to the building tightness coiling right at the small of his back. It’s like his nerves are all scrambled, leaving him unsure of what he’s supposed to be feeling, and it’s driving him _crazy_.

Atsumu guides him through the initial shock slowly, getting him used to the temperature of the metal as he alternates between light and firm touches. Rolling the tail, he switches between the pointed tip and the ribbed sides for more skin to metal contact, and it doesn’t take long for Kiyoomi’s body to adjust, the coldness slowly fading away to leave a comforting weight and little sparks of pleasure crawling up his spine. A familiar tension twists low in his belly, and it feels _good_ – so good, in fact, that Kiyoomi doesn’t even realize that he’s eased into the lazy strokes until Atsumu draws the tip down to catch on his wet hole, pressing the plug into him with a slow, gentle nudge.

Kiyoomi goes taut on instinct, inhaling sharply despite all the work Atsumu had put in earlier. A thread of fear, irrational as it is, winds itself around his heart.

He gets a raised eyebrow in return, and Atsumu clicks his tongue. “Thought yer supposed t’be good for me, Omi,” he says, tapping Kiyoomi’s thigh as a reminder.

It’s less a reprimand and more of a taunt, something that makes Kiyoomi’s competitive nature rear its head, and it works just as it’s supposed to. Kiyoomi stills and takes a shuddering breath, before forcing himself to stay relaxed as Atsumu starts to work the plug in with small, firm turns.

This is what Kiyoomi hates – the warring feeling in his chest, the back and forth of wanting to stop while also craving everything Atsumu has to offer. He knows it’s largely because of his control issues and his dislike of anything new, but the most infuriating part of it all is that the only thing that punches through that mental block is Atsumu’s _stupid_ voice, saying _stupid_ things.

Kiyoomi made the mistake of mentioning it once, and now, Atsumu never fails to use it to his advantage whenever he has the chance.

Like now – Atsumu’s quiet reassurances are low but grounding, something for Kiyoomi to hold onto as he breathes through the plug breaching his ass. The threaded bulb only adds another element to the sensation of being stretched open, and despite the prep, he can’t help but clench down as his hole struggles to accommodate the widest part of the toy.

“Wait,” Kiyoomi gasps, trembling. “Give me a second, don’t – ”

The pressure stops. Dimly, he feels a kiss pressed to the inside of his knee, a warm hand smoothing down the back of his thigh and hip reassuringly.

“You got this, Omi,” Atsumu says softly, thumb rubbing circles over his flank. “You’re almost there – breathe for me, okay?” 

_Breathe_ – easy enough. He takes a shuddering gulp of air, then another, a slow inhale-exhale that he matches to the pace of Atsumu’s nearly imperceptible breaths.

“That’s it,” Atsumu murmurs, and pushes the toy deeper in a firm twist that has Kiyoomi wheezing. “C’mon – _c’mon_ – ”

The force is enough to coax the plug past its widest part, and Atsumu feeds the rest of the toy into Kiyoomi with a satisfied huff. The base settles snug against his entrance, fur tickling the sensitive skin between his ass cheeks, and Kiyoomi feels his mouth go dry when he looks down and sees the sleek black tail trailing from between his legs. His cock twitches against his stomach, an angry dark red and hard as a rock – betraying the fact that Kiyoomi isn’t as opposed to the idea of this as he pretends to be.

“ _Damn_.” Atsumu whistles. Kiyoomi looks up in time to catch a range of emotions flicker across Atsumu’s eyes, but nothing stands out more than the ravenous edge to that awe-struck, dopey look. “That’s fuckin’ hot.”

Kiyoomi flushes, hands coming up to cover his burning face, but he underestimates just how deep the toy goes. The moment his legs lose the additional support, they fall back onto the bed and make the mattress bounce, moving the plug so it brushes right up against his prostate.

“Fuuu – _hnghh_ – !” White bursts across Kiyoomi’s vision as he arches, trying to escape from the pressure. To his horror, all he manages to do is jostle the toy so it gets sucked in deeper, the ridges rubbing up against his inner walls. “Hah – fuck, _fuck_ – ”

Atsumu, the bastard, doesn’t offer any help. Instead, he sits back on his haunches and watches Kiyoomi squirm and shiver and moan with a satisfied gleam in his eye, pressing the heel of his hand against the bulge in his stupid, fox-patterned boxer briefs.

“Look at ‘cha.” Kiyoomi almost misses Atsumu’s words, trying to keep his head straight as he twists and thrashes, trying to reduce the stimulation to a more manageable level. “Losin’ yer mind over a silly little plug – “

Kiyoomi growls, eyes slit in a withering glare. “This is your idea of little?” he hisses, and Atsumu snorts.

“My cock’s bigger than that, ya big baby.”

“Your cock isn’t _ribbed_.”

“It could be.” The wiggling eyebrows make Atsumu look ridiculous. “They’ve got those silicone cock sleeves, y’know – we can get one shaped like a werewolf dick –”

“Absolutely not,” Kiyoomi snaps, eyeing Atsumu’s innocent smile with a grimace. “I am _not_ letting you fuck me with a fake wolf knot, you – ”

“I’m kiddin’, Omi, I’m kiddin’.” Atsumu smirks, watching as Kiyoomi gingerly crawls up onto his hands and knees. “I ain’t gonna shell out for stuff like that when I can fuck ya full of my dick for free.”

Kiyoomi feels a spurt of precome drip out at the words, ducking his head to hide his flush. Again, with Atsumu’s stupid voice. In normal conversations, his crudeness tends to bite him in the ass, but when it comes to bedroom talk, Atsumu's dirty mouth becomes embarrassingly effective – especially when Kiyoomi’s on the receiving end of it.

Wincing as his joints creak, he squeezes experimentally around the plug. It’s not too bad, once it’s inside, but it feels as if every minute shift in weight makes some part of the damn thing rub up against Kiyoomi’s insides. The only reprieve is when he sits on his heels in a _seiza_ – it isn’t necessarily comfortable, his cock bobbing heavy between his thighs, but at least the plug isn’t grinding up against the walls of his ass. Small mercies. 

Just as he’s starting to settle into his new position, Atsumu suddenly shifts his weight, rocking the mattress in a way that pushes Kiyoomi off-balance. He topples backwards, legs and feet askew as he tries and fails to catch himself – the sensation of the plug shifting unexpectedly takes up so much of his focus that he lands directly on the end of it, letting out a hoarse shout when it prods harshly against his prostate again.

His entire body convulses as Kiyoomi almost jackknifes off the bed, the air stolen out of his lungs. The jab really edges more on the side of pain than pleasure, too hard to really feel good, but it still pushes straight to past the point of _too much_ , drawing a broken cry from his lips as he maneuvers onto his side, the fur of the tail soft against the back of his thighs.

Dimly, he registers Atsumu’s cackling laugh.

“Fuck you,” he croaks – and without looking, Kiyoomi kicks out with one well-placed foot. His scowl doesn’t fade, even as his boyfriend goes tumbling straight off the bed.

Unfortunately, Atsumu doesn’t even look phased, cheerfully picking himself up off the floor, still snickering. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, Omi – ” He comes around the edge of the bed, but somehow manages to trip over the edge of their floor rug and land right across Kiyoomi’s stomach.

There are a number of things Kiyoomi wants to say right now, but all he can do is wheeze under eighty kilos worth of volleyball-brain and muscle. His cock is being crushed, his bones are on the verge of cracking, and that damn plug is poking at his prostate _again_ – but he reaches down with pinpoint accuracy to yank at Atsumu’s ear until the blonde finally rolls off of him.

“Ow, _ow_ – _leggo_ – !“ Atsumu whines, rubbing the abused appendage and flopping down at Kiyoomi’s side. “The hell was that for?”

“ _Because_.” Kiyoomi lets his eyes slip shut and flops back with a long-suffering sigh, tilting his hips to relieve the pressure against his entrance. He takes a swipe in Atsumu’s direction, and satisfaction settles in his chest when the slap lands, accompanied by a pained yelp – the asshole deserves it for putting Kiyoomi through this torture. “You’re a goddamn _menace_.”

“But I’m _your_ menace, Omi.” There’s a poke at his forehead, and Kiyoomi opens his eyes to see Atsumu hovering in his field of vision, his smile cheeky yet fond. “Love ya, baby.”

A different kind of warmth spreads through him, filling every crack and crevice of his body, and Kiyoomi has to avert his eyes. The prickling sensation prodding at his skin, combined with the weight of Atsumu’s affectionate stare, is too much.

“Ugh,” he grumbles, turning his face to the side. Atsumu laughs, just before leaning in to drop a kiss right on the moles above Kiyoomi’s eyebrow. “Love you, too… unfortunately.”

“Yer such a tsundere,” Atsumu says teasingly, pecking Kiyoomi’s cheek before sitting up. “But that just makes me wanna wreck ya even more.”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, watching Atsumu tug his underwear down to let his cock spring out, curving up towards sharply defined abs. He kicks the garment off to the side, wrapping a hand around himself and pumping the shaft a few times – it’s thicker and bigger than Kiyoomi’s own, never failing to reduce him into a babbling mess, and he honestly doesn’t know why Atsumu is bothering with the plug if he’s just going to take it out again. 

He must have said as much out loud, because Atsumu glances up at him. “Take it out?” He cocks his head, the curve of his lips mischievous, almost foxlike. “Why would I take it out?”

Kiyoomi frowns, watching in mild confusion as Atsumu grabs the bottle of lube again and pours a generous amount onto his palm and fingers, fisting his hand to warm it up. “I thought you were going to fuck me.”

“I am,” Atsumu says simply, shooting him a wink. “but it’s gonna stay there while I fill yer pretty little hole with my cum.”

Kiyoomi freezes, brain going blank as he registers Atsumu’s words. A mental picture rises – sitting on Atsumu’s fat cock, stuffed balls deep with that plug rubbing up against him with every thrust – he almost chokes on his own tongue at the thought. The heat simmering low in his gut, nearly killed by Atsumu’s pranks, roars back to life.

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathes, and Atsumu takes a moment to pause, studying Kiyoomi with a more serious expression, searching for something. He must find what he’s looking for, because in the blink of an eye, he has that sly grin back on his face.

“Oh? That’s all ya can say?” Kiyoomi can only swallow thickly as Atsumu scoots down the bed, nudging Kiyoomi’s legs open to make room for himself. He lays belly down, cheek pillowed on Kiyoomi’s thigh, and pulls the furry tail out from underneath them before tossing the length of it over his shoulder. “What happened to my mouthy Omi-omi?”

He knows that he’ll be paying for it later, but Kiyoomi can’t help but rise to the subtle dig, saying waspishly, “I can start reciting Bashō haikus, if that’s what you prefer.”

“Why not?” Atsumu bares his teeth in a feral smirk as he inhales deeply, making Kiyoomi blush at his shamelessness. That infamous pink tongue lolls out, and the hot, wet press of muscle against Kiyoomi’s cock feels like a promise and a dare, rolled into one. “Let’s see how far you can get before slipping up.”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Kiyoomi just turns his nose up, head falling back and fixing his eyes on the ceiling. “ _Furu ike ya_ ,” he starts, breathing deep when Atsumu brushes against the sensitive rim of his hole. “ _Kawazu tobikomu mizu n-no… no oto…_ ”

He manages to blurt out the final word when Atsumu reaches down to tug at the tail, searching for a better grip on the metal bit. He exhales roughly as the ribbed bulb drags against his walls, but Kiyoomi nearly bites his own tongue when he feels two fingers start to wiggle into his ass alongside the plug.

“That’s one,” Atsumu says, and a soft, wet heat drags up Kiyoomi’s shaft. “Next?”

He grabs at the sheets as Atsumu delicately drags his teeth over the underside of Kiyoomi’s length, steadily working to coat it with saliva – the mild burn at his hole, coupled with Atsumu’s talented tongue, is enough to make Kiyoomi stop short, voice stuttering as he trips through another haiku. 

“ _H_ - _hatsu shigure, s-s-saru mo komi… komino o_ ,” he says, choking as Atsumu begins to thrust the plug into him at a slow, agonizing pace, his digits slipping in alongside the neck of the toy. Atsumu hums encouragingly, content to continue lapping at Kiyoomi as he fucks him – the loud squelch of lube fills the air, only adding to the absolutely maddening tension building in Kiyoomi’s spine. “ _H-hoshige… nari_ …”

“Two so far.” Atsumu presses a kiss to the tip of Kiyoomi’s dick. “Got one more in ya, Omi?”

Kiyoomi huffs out a laugh, voice filled with a bravado he doesn’t feel as he breathes, “I could do this all day.”

“We’ll see,” Atsumu purrs, and ducks down to wrap his lips around Kiyoomi’s cock.

His head starts to swim, eyes rolling back. Wet, silken heat – it’s the only thing he can focus on as he forces the words of another haiku out of his mouth, not even paying attention to what he’s saying.

“ _Fuji… n-n-no kaze ya…ougi ni…”_ Atsumu suckles gently, all while continuing to fuck him with the toy and two fingers. The lazy rhythm stokes the searing fire sitting heavy in his gut, carrying him higher and higher, and Kiyoomi fucks up into Atsumu’s mouth with a mewl. “… _nosete…edo m-m-miya **ge** _— !”

His voice jumps an octave when Atsumu doesn’t even lose a beat, taking the opportunity to sink further down onto Kiyoomi’s cock. The scrape of teeth and the friction of Atsumu’s tongue push him further towards that precipice, taking him higher and Atsumu draws him in deeper – and Kiyoomi’s restraint breaks when a rough suck pulls a low whimper from his throat. He reaches down to fist his hands into Atsumu’s hair, hips bucking up into soft, wet warmth.

“F-fuuuck, _fuck_ – _please,_ ” Kiyoomi pleads, desperate. “Please, I’m so – ‘ _tsumu_ , _baby_ , _please_ – ”

Atsumu groans, and Kiyoomi’s heart nearly bursts when his cock slides neatly down Atsumu’s throat, the muscles working around his shaft like a vice grip. He’s able to hold out for one second, then another – but when Atsumu swallows around him, Kiyoomi’s back arches and he’s gone.

White bursts across his vision, drowning in the sensation of Atsumu’s throat milking him dry, taking every last bit of his cum and drinking it down. It drags a broken, heaving gasp from his lungs, back bent taut as he orgasms, and Kiyoomi can’t breathe, he can’t think of anything beyond _AtsumuAtsumuAtsumu_ , looping through his brain in like a broken record.

Even as Atsumu eases off of his cock, Kiyoomi’s head is still spinning. His chest pinches from trying to ride out his peak for as long as he’s able, but it soon gives way to relief, his heavy breaths slowing as he drifts into the fuzzy warmth that follows in the wake of a good orgasm. He’s so lost in it that he barely notices when another finger is added into the first two, working to stretch him open further.

“So good, Omi,” Atsumu whispers, voice ragged. “Ya looked so good, cummin’ down my throat, gettin’ yer pretty little hole fucked open –”

Kiyoomi can only moan weakly when Atsumu thrusts into his ass a little harder, a little rougher. The friction feels _amazing_. “Mm, ‘tsumu…”

“Yer almost there, yeah?” He feels a trail of kisses across the jut of his hipbone. “One more, baby. Can ya do that for me?”

Kiyoomi nods dazedly, basking in the smooth glide of being fucked, his ass sore in the best way. Atsumu grins against his skin, crooning praises that slur together in Kiyoomi’s sleepy brain – and then the tip of Atsumu’s thumb slips in.

This time, he feels it. He jerks, almost knocking the ears off as he thrashes weakly, too spent from his orgasm to really do anything more than squirm against Atsumu’s insistent touch. The stretch barrels headfirst into a delicious, dizzying ache, one that brings Kiyoomi right up to the needle-thin line between pleasure and pain, and his mouth falls open in a low, hiccupping sob as Atsumu tests how much he can take.

“Shh.” Distantly, Kiyoomi can feel Atsumu nuzzling his thigh, cheek rubbing against the skin there. “You’re doing so good for me, Omi. So perfect, so pretty – such a good boy for me – ”

Kiyoomi swallows, tears pricking at his eyes as Atsumu gently flexes, coaxing him wider. It _hurts_ – and yet, at the same time, he has to stop himself from pressing harder against Atsumu’s hand, caught in that limbo state between wanting more and wanting less, all at once.

“M’gonna fuck ya so good, baby,” Atsumu coos, and despite the fact that he literally just came, Kiyoomi feels his cock fill, bolstered by the promises and praise. “Gonna stuff ya so full that ya won’t remember anything ‘cept my name.”

There’s a strangled noise, guttural and pained, and it takes a second for Kiyoomi to realize that it's coming from him. The initial agony is fading, that wavering edge tumbling over to the side of pleasure, and right now, Kiyoomi wants nothing more than to let Atsumu make good on his promise and _ruin_ him.

“‘tsumu… ‘ _tsumu_ , _fuck_ – ”

“Too much?” Atsumu stops, lifting his head and peering at Kiyoomi with those dark brows creased in worry. It’s sweet, but Kiyoomi wants _more_.

“S’good,” he slurs. “Feels so good, ‘tsumu, want – ”

“Aww, ya want my cock?” Atsumu laughs, but obligingly draws his fingers back, careful not to pull away too quickly. Without the added thickness, the tail sits strangely – the neck is too small, too thin for Kiyoomi to clench down on after being stretched out, and it rattles inside him uncomfortably. He’s not empty, per se, but he feels that way – and he _hates_ it.

“Yes,” he whines, grinding down, trying to chase something that isn’t there. “’tsumu, c’mon – fuck me – ”

“I know, I know, shh. Give me a second…” Thick thighs slot below his own, corded arms sneaking between his back and the mattress – somehow, Atsumu manages to haul Kiyoomi up into his lap, letting Kiyoomi lean heavily against his torso. “Ready, Omi?”

A hand smooths across his shoulders, stopping at the small of his back. It feels solid and strong, tethering him down, and Kiyoomi tucks his face into Atsumu’s neck, arms curling over broad shoulders.

“Yeah,” he breathes, tilting his hips to make room as Atsumu reaches between them, smearing the leftover lube on his hand over himself. “ _Please_ , ‘tsumu.”

With a low, wordless growl, Atsumu aligns his cock – and _pushes_.

The blunt head is only a bit bigger than the end of the toy, but against his rim, nudging the plug up to make room – it feels _huge_ as it catches, slipping in as Atsumu feeds himself into Kiyoomi, little by little. It’s just barely manageable at first, but when Atsumu has to press a little harder to work his cock past the ribbed end of the plug –

It’s like being squeezed and stretched at the same time, the contradiction too much to handle. The toy and Atsumu’s cock together force his walls to give way for the width of them both, and it’s enough to make Kiyoomi keen, shivering as Atsumu presses up right against his prostate, _hard_.

“Yer so fuckin’ tight,” Atsumu groans, panting in Kiyoomi’s ear. “M’not even all the way in yet.”

Hands settle on his hips, guiding them in a slow roll that lets Atsumu slide a little deeper, and Kiyoomi digs his nails into Atsumu’s shoulders with a strangled wail.

“Oh fuck, _fuckfuck_ – ‘ _tsumu_ – ”

“Shh, shh… yer doin’ so good, takin’ my cock so well,” Atsumu croons, working Kiyoomi across his lap again. “There’s only a little more, yeah? Let me in, baby, relax for me – ”

A garbled sob is yanked straight out of Kiyoomi’s chest when Atsumu reaches around and wraps the length of the black fox tail around his fist. He tugs at it in a way that turns the plug, and makes just enough room for Atsumu to slide home, pressing his thighs tight up against Kiyoomi’s ass.

“Fuck yeah,” Atsumu murmurs, teeth hooking into a mouthful of Kiyoomi’s flesh, sucking marks up the column of his throat. “Just like that – so hot, so fuckin’ perfect…”

Kiyoomi doesn’t respond – he can’t. Stuffed with both Atsumu’s cock and the toy, he feels seconds away from bursting out of his own skin – something heavy and tight threatening to claw its way through blood and flesh and bone, the sheer force of it punching the air out of him. The rest of the world fades, the quiet puff of the humidifier and the faint hum of the washing machine stripped away until the only thing he hears is the sound of his blood pumping, syncopated with Atsumu’s pulsing, hummingbird-quick heartbeat.

Atsumu threads his fingers through the hairs at Kiyoomi’s nape, tugging him back just far enough to lean up and catch his lips in a kiss. It’s hard and rough, his mouth falling open as Atsumu nips Kiyoomi’s bottom lip between sharp teeth, and he can’t help but let himself get devoured by Atsumu’s dominating tongue. Kiyoomi feels like he’s close to exploding, like a spring wound too tight, and he tries to wade through the overwhelming, overpowering feeling of being so, so _full_.

When Atsumu finally pulls away, Kiyoomi almost chokes as he pants, trembling with just the effort to breathe. Even then, he lets out a broken whimper, trying to follow Atsumu’s lips, but the hand in his hair keeps him still.

Kiyoomi’s voice comes out in little more than a wheeze. “I… I – ”

“Look at ya… stuffed so full that ya can’t even talk back.” Atsumu nips at his jaw, voice rough. “This is what yer made for, baby. Takin’ my cock in yer cute hole – yer fuckin’ _perfect_.”

His length twitches between them, and Kiyoomi musters up the energy to force himself to open his eyes, lashes fluttering. When he’s able to focus, his bleary vision clearing, the first thing he sees are Atsumu’s eyes. Wide and shining and liquid gold, fathomless; sharp enough to slip a knife straight into Kiyoomi’s heart. They dart over his face hungrily, reverently – like Kiyoomi is the most beautiful thing Atsumu has ever seen. Like he can’t get enough of Kiyoomi, no matter how long he looks.

“ ‘tsu…. ‘tsumu…” 

“Tell me what ya want, Omi,” Atsumu whispers, pupils blown wide, and a quick tug on the tail sends Kiyoomi gasping all over again. Pleasure-pain bleeds into every nerve ending, and Atsumu tightens his hand in Kiyoomi’s hair, pulling at it. “Tell me what to do to ya.”

The sharp sliver of pain pierces through Kiyoomi’s haze, helping gather himself enough to mewl, “ _Fuck me, ‘tsumu_.”

Atsumu bares his teeth in a semblance of a grin, licking his lips as his gaze darkens to something wolfish and predatory. The firm grip on Kiyoomi’s curls falls away, and he only has a second to register the feeling of two hands curling into the crease between his ass cheeks and thighs – a warm palm on one side, a mix of soft fur and hard callouses on the other – before Atsumu starts fucking him.

The thrusts are shallow at first, quick pumps that send tiny little tremors coursing through Kiyoomi’s body every time Atsumu manages to rub up against his prostate – but it doesn’t take long before Kiyoomi starts to push back, hips flexing and thighs tensing as he wordlessly increases the pace. The stretch of his rim, the way the ribbed toy rubs every time Atsumu’s hand manages to pull on the tail, the friction that threatens to overpower him – it all blends together in a blur, his vision going hazy. He has to remind himself to breathe as he loses himself in the shockwaves of pleasure, head falling back with a moan.

“That’s it.” Atsumu grunts, arms flexing as he helps Kiyoomi bounce in his lap. “Love it when yer like this, beggin’ all nice for me – so desperate, so hungry for a cock t’fill yer sloppy little hole – ”

Kiyoomi whines wordlessly, a low, wounded sound that rises and falls in pitch as he fucks himself on Atsumu’s cock. His own dick is hard again, slapping against Atsumu’s stomach with every thrust, every time he bottoms out with a loud, wet smack. 

“But ya won’t let anyone else fuck ya like this, ain’t that right?” Atsumu hisses, brows knitted into a snarl, yanking at the tail and making Kiyoomi shout. His head lolls forward, hanging heavy, and he shakes with the effort of staving off his orgasm, rising so quickly that he can almost taste it. “Ya know that nobody can fuck ya like I can. Nobody else can make ya feel like this, because yer _mine_.”

“Yes _,_ yes – yours, _m’yours_ ,” Kiyoomi babbles, slurring. Everything is swimming, his vision bleary, and he tucks his face into the crook of Atsumu’s shoulder. “Fuck _–_ please, _please –_ ”

Atsumu growls, yanking Kiyoomi down quicker, rougher. The pleasure starts to teeter now, a deep-set ache throbbing in the wake of each movement, and the world narrows down to the feeling of Atsumu’s cock against that sweet spot – hitting it over and over, hollowing him out with every push and pull, so deep that Kiyoomi can feel every thrust in his _throat_.

“Wanna come, baby?” Atsumu pants, voice ragged. Fingers wrap around Kiyoomi’s shaft, pumping it with quick, hard strokes that have Kiyoomi going cross-eyed. The weight in his core goes heavy and tight, a sweltering heat threatening to bubble over – assaulted on both ends, he can feel himself crackling at the edges, on the verge of shattering. “Or can ya be a good boy and wait ‘til I fill ya up?”

“ ‘tsumu, I’m – _I can’t_ – ” He’s cut off by another sharp snap of Atsumu’s hips, choking. “M’gonna.. fuck, ‘ _tsumu, please_ – !”

“Yer that close, huh?” Kiyoomi nods frantically against Atsumu’s neck, and the blonde drops a kiss on his shoulder. “Alright, only since ya begged so nicely –”

It takes only a quick twist of a wrist, the plug pressed all the way back inside him, and Kiyoomi finally breaks, howling as he falls apart. His entire body seizes, collapsing against Atsumu and sagging as his cock spends itself onto Atsumu’s stomach, kicking painfully as every last drop of cum is wrung out by his fist.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Atsumu breathes, and in the span of a second, Kiyoomi has his back pressed against the bed again. 

He lets out a weak cry of protest as Atsumu hikes his legs up to his chest, folding him in half and pressing him against the mattress. Kiyoomi has no time to think before Atsumu starts up again – only this time, with a brutal, punishing pace that has him seeing stars. 

There are no more words – only the wet sounds of Kiyoomi being fucked, the skin-on-skin slap of Atsumu’s balls against his ass – but all of it blurs out into white noise as Kiyoomi teeters at the brink of unconsciousness, fighting the lure of sleep threatening to pull him under. He’s stuck in a haze, floating as Atsumu chases his own climax, and the drag of Atsumu’s cock creates a pulsing wave that encompasses his entire body, wrapping him in a blanket of muted pleasure and warmth.

Atsumu finally comes with a low, drawn-out groan, burying himself with one final thrust. The wet heat of his cum makes Kiyoomi keen, soaking deep and filling him, before Atsumu reaches up to turn him towards a sloppy, slow kiss.

Unlike last time, this one is easy and unhurried. Atsumu licks into Kiyoomi’s mouth with a gentleness that leaves him pliant and greedy, tongues twisting and lips brushing in a back-and-forth that makes Kiyoomi sigh. He feels happy – sated and thoroughly satisfied – and he exhales softly when Atsumu drops a peck on the tip of his nose, across both eyelids, and his forehead.

“You okay?”

Kiyoomi nuzzles into Atsumu’s hand. “Mmhm.”

“ ‘kay, good.” Another kiss, this time to his cheek, before Atsumu pushes himself up and carefully slips out of Kiyoomi, as gently as he can. The pull of Atsumu’s cock against his oversensitive rim has Kiyoomi shuddering, his breath catching, and the moment Atsumu is free, he feels a wet trickle of cum start to slide down his ass.

There’s a smugness to Atsumu’s face, a possessive edge that has Kiyoomi rolling his eyes, but Atsumu reaches down to carefully pull the tail plug out. It comes out easy with how loose Kiyoomi is, a sticky mess of cum and lube dribbling out in its wake, and Atsumu quickly grabs a towel to catch the mess.

“I’ll be right back,” he promises, climbing off the bed and darting into the bathroom. Kiyoomi closes his eyes, listening to the sound of the faucet running as he takes stock of his body – his arms and shoulders are fine, his back too. The soreness radiates primarily from his core, his ass, and his hip flexors – nothing a hot shower and some ibuprofen can’t solve, as long as he takes things easy for the next day or two.

Atsumu comes back, stomach clean of Kiyoomi’s cum, wet washcloth in hand. He’s careful as he wipes Kiyoomi down, starting from his chest and abs before going over his cock and balls. He nudges Kiyoomi’s legs open too, wiping whatever managed to dribble out onto his inner thighs before gently going over the tender hole and cleaning him up.

When he’s done, Atsumu folds the washcloth into the dirty towel, making sure the stained part is facing inwards and placing it off to one side. It’s exactly what Kiyoomi when Atsumu is the one receiving, right down to the way the towel gets folded into a neat square. A flutter fills him as Atsumu coils the tail plug next to the towel before cuddling up into Kiyoomi’s side, dragging the fleece blanket from the end of the bed and covering them both.

Kiyoomi sighs, shifting just enough so that he’s facing Atsumu, and cracks one eye open to meet his boyfriend’s gaze, whiskey-colored and fond.

“Hi,” he whispers.

Atsumu smiles. “Hey, baby.” He reaches up, plucking the fox ear headband from Kiyoomi’s curls with a chuckle. “They suit ya pretty well, y’know.” 

Kiyoomi huffs, then grumbles, “Furry fucker.”

That makes Atsumu laugh for real, tickling Kiyoomi’s nose with the tip of one ear before tossing it off to the side, eyes softening.

“Thanks for playin’ along with me, Omi,” he says quietly, smoothing a hand across Kiyoomi’s messy, limp curls.

Kiyoomi only hums in answer, but he knows Atsumu can hear what he means, even if left unspoken. He just savors the warm weight spread at his side, an anchor to keep him from drifting away, and closes his eyes to bask in Atsumu’s gentle touch. 

He can feel the itch gnawing at his brain, a persistent buzz that won’t leave until they shower and the bed is stripped clean, but it’s faint, tempered by Atsumu’s presence. It’ll soon be too much, too loud to ignore, but until then –

Well. A few more minutes won’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> hard fucking + soft fluff is my jam. 
> 
> some fun facts!  
> \- this was my first time writing m/m penetrative sex, AND dp... thank you quora, for explaining what getting fucked in the prostate feels like  
> \- the title is adapted from 'be,' by hozier  
> \- i'm imagining that kiyoomi doesn't recover as quickly as he hopes. like, he hobbles around the apartment for three days, ignoring all of atsumu's apologies...  
> \- matsuo bashō is a japanese poet, famous for being the greatest master of haiku. i like to imagine that sakusa is well read in poetry, maybe likes to memorize poems...   
> \- kinda have a follow up idea to this if anyone is interested in more.... involves the same fox outfit for sakusa... and a bunny costume for atsumu... some switching. just sayin' 🙈  
> \- finally, a shoutout to all you skts fiends on twitter for converting me to bottomi. i was a strict bottsumu stan until y'all showed me the light. 
> 
> p.s.: if anyone has twitter, my username is [@dalla_nebbia](https://twitter.com/dalla_nebbia) \- feel free to drop by and say hi! ♡


End file.
